In the related art, a green tire which is molded by a molding machine is vulcanized and molded by a vulcanizing apparatus. For example, PTL 1 discloses a center mechanism having heat generation means which is disposed at an outer circumferential position of a center post on a tire inner circumferential side of a green tire and applies an amount of heat to the green tire, and moving means which can move the heat generation means at an arbitrary position independently from lifting and lowering of the center post.